Old 2009-2010 Frontpage
This is storyline created in 2006. Since then it flourished into a creative philosphy about the true inner feelings of children who have only begun to realize the corruption they must fix. It also talks about standing up for yourself or justice when you are all alone, how you control rage or how it controls you. Everything is connected and dramatic conclusion of losing a loved one, or being betrayed by family, or your own sacrifice for the greater good. Work Plans Ha, to be honest, writing has lost a lot of time and passion that it had. I have really wanted to redo the whole Dark Fantasy storyline so that it 1) Makes more sense, 2) Gives the characters a deeper personality, especially the girls, since everyone acts the same, 3) Finally, I just want the story to be more fulfulling not only to myself, but also to readers, even though I know there are currently few. The problem with this redoing is that it will require a lot of work, time, and love that I just don't have like I did in Middle School when I was not bound to school and was a lot more creative and inspired. I really do want to finish this, keeping the characters I have now, but maybe making them more round instead of flat like they are right now. Right now, the Rex Event is completely redrawing the first stories I ever did in this series. It will combine two things I've called Generation 0 and 2. This is probably my priority 1 for this series. Generation 1 is the most important part of this series in which it has to explain the basics of Chi, eventually Cha, and the whole physics (a metaphor, gravity exists.) It also has to draw characters together for uh... (scientifically speaking:) having sex... Procreation... Yeah... You can tell I'm only in High School right? Ha ha! I also plan to use the wiki as a resource to organize my information. Please, enjoy what's posted for now!! Wikia Plans Work of Family Trees, Bios, and Generation R e l a t i o n s h i p Charts. *Finish Mike Jekko *Finish Ghost (If he isn't already finished) *Work on Suharo *Begin with Owen *Do Generation 1-2 R e l a t i o n s h i p Charts *Do Family tree of the Gods and the Mortals *Once "Definition of Energy" if complete, begin the "Dark Soul Project" Blog... Maybe perm? Okay, I just want readers to know that if you spot something that looks kinda messed up, 'tell me! '''I can't solve all the reader's misunderstandings if I'm not told! I also can't make Dark Fantasy a more enjoyable read if I can't explain things like why Jeke has Hyakka and Da-ku or why the Uni exist. I seriously and sadly have to say, "I've lost all inspiration on Dark Fantasy". This does mean this a story I want to quit on. Now all I have to do is beat, trim, and revise the hell out of it! I also have to admit, I'm not a great writer... yet. I need a little help with errors. And who better to ask on how these things should be fixed than the audience. If I don't get help it is going to be a bitch going through all of Dark Fantasy and deciding what should be what especially when (in order) Generation 4, 3, and 0 are in their most fragile and undeveloped stages. I don't expect to finish or publish in order. So please, help view Dark Fantasy with fresh eyes and give input! (You will be credited as was done in RotC Part 1.) Now, a month after the summer break started I figured out almost the entire story-line for RotC! with this I can finally work on part two of the story line. TLW story-line has been shortened. After the battle with Dontei, the comic will end. The story will be the rest of the story line. New Ideas or Quotes Quotes ''"With two words, one of us will die and the other will be alone forever..." --Suharo to Susue; Their last battle "It is true that you are what other people think of you and when they think nothing, you turn into nothing... That is the curse of loneliness!" --Kois "You can fear the unfearable but I will w i n the unwinnable." ''--''Mike to Suharo; His last teachings "This mark will be a sign of our bond. If it be hatred, then let it feed upon you until you become that hate. If it be angry, never forget of the pain and let it always give you anger to fight me. I will always remember you as the one who was saved from hell. I will always look at you with jealousy and spite. Let our hatred lead you to love our fights. Love watching me suffer so that when I kill you, I will have taken away the pain that was left on to." --Susue to Suharo; The Burning Mark Fake/Pun Quotes In Cha, Suharo says to Owen as he's killing him, "Hey Owen, Bros before Hoes!" Owen stops killing Suharo and is finally awakened to chi. In RotC Part 2, Suharo is trying to convince somebody that the Uni is going to be destroyed and he says, "Susue's Power... IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!" The Uni is evacuated. In TLW #24 or 25, Jeke been holding his... gas... for fourteen years and finally lets it rip... Right by Lahara. As his gas some how forms the words 'Bonus Comic' Lahara screams, "JESUS JEKE!" In TLW #26, the main character in Harry Potter, (her name begins with H, I can't remember how to spell it, and she ends up with Ron, I think), asks Ron, "What's wrong with Harry?" Ron sighs and answers, "He stayed up too late watch DBZ." Harry in the mean time is doing a KAMEHAMEHA out of his wand. New Story Ideas As current reader's may know, Jeke can "change souls" and either become Da-ku or Hyakka. Currently though, Suharo doesn't have this ability. Why? Similiarly Ghost didn't have Doom until Thief gave him the "other half of him". Could there be something similar going on to Jeke? Suharo does have Chi and Cha sealed in him and he does have this "Beast thing going on with him". Where did the other half come from? Owen has something similiar to Suharo. He can both go "Beast" and into a light form (no name decided.) So this is probably the likeliest place he would get it. The next place would be from Mike. But if it's Owen, then it's easy to say where Jeke got it. Jeke never did "change souls" until he fought Bhatti. In Survival of the Fittest Mummies Final Chapter, two things happen that explain the process. Suharo finds his "color" gold. Even with the new boost of power, Bhatti laughs him off. Suharo then "fuses" with Owen, SA, and Simon (origonally Jack). With this power, Suharo instantly realizes he's going to lose. So he sents four energy balls into the future... (might be tweaked a little)... So why does this explain it? Well when Suharo and Owen "fuse" their dark and light souls combine into Da-ku and Hyakka. Then when he sends the four light balls into the future, he sends them to each of the second generation and in their hour of need they recieve it. Jeke then gets Hyakka and a little later Da-ku. But wait... Now I'm thinking about two more things. I do want Lerrick to have somehow survived the teen comics (14-16 somewhere in there). I also think that with Da-ku and Hyakka classified as "gods" then if Jeke recieved full power, from each, the shock might have made him insane or kill him or something so maybe how they become more powerful along side him is that they are in the process of being downloaded in a sense. Also Lerrick survives! How? It had to be either Hikara (not introduced in TLW yet...) or this gift he recieved from his father, maybe both. Unbelievable isn't it. I found a simple way to connect Generation 0 to Generation 1. I created a new character. Zomakyu, once Mike's best friend and Speeder's right hand man, he kills the colony of elementalists to learn about necromancy (death summoning). He does this because of a message that was told to him by the Dark Angel or Ashi. His plan is create the Unknown. He does not actually succeed in his lifetime but he has taken the first key steps. He is the reason Mike is exiled. Mike angry at him begins tracking him in hopes of killing him. He finds out that Zomakyu is dead. His brilliant young pupil, Bhatti, had killed him and kept the power to himself. Zomakyu's mummies had been modified by Bhatti. He had created the Dark Mummies, a major step towards Unknown. Mike fights Bhatti to hopefully put an end to the Unknown but fails. Bhatti escapes with the secret and Mike finds Ecua and Suharo. Ecua (Thief) and Mike become good friends. And so the story from there is known. Also this led me to conclude an arguement I had been having with myself. Who was Susue really? Is she a good person that is only being controlled by an evil person, or is she just an angry, confused evil person. I decided she was good and that the person who was controlling her was in fact Bhatti himself. And one more thing. Why would Bhatti try so endessly to try and kill Suharo? Well, is foretold that the last Ukishe born would vanquish all evil. Bhatti, being evil, had to stop that from happening. And so ends todays inspiration. Latest activity